1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to safety devices for ladders. More specifically, the present invention concerns an adjustable ladder safety support.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Ladder safety devices have been developed for increasing safety during conventional ladder usage. More particularly, these devices have been incorporated to improve the stability of the ladder. Despite the efforts of these devices and other measures, however, ladder usage still present problems to the user. For example, conventional ladder usage can result in ladder slippage caused by insufficient friction or toppling. Even where slippage or toppling does not occur, the perceived possibility of either occurrence is one factor that often results in anxiety within the common user. Where ladder usage is desired on sloped ground or soft soil, the likelihood of toppling or slipping occurring and the associated anxiety of the user are increased.
One category of devices functions to re-orient an askew ladder in a generally vertical or upright direction by attaching to and extending from the lower leg or stile of the ladder. While, these devices help to level the ladder, the dangers of slippage have not been eliminated. Furthermore, on soft ground these devices may also sink under the combined weight of the ladder and user, resulting in further eccentricity.
Another problem associated with conventional ladder safety devices is their inability to adjust to different environments. More particularly, while a device may be useful in a particular application or soil condition, it may be rendered inoperable when the ladder is moved to a different location.